


Fast Friendship

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo, Brotp, Community: genprompt_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Education, Friendship, Gen, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Glimpses of Fingon and Celegorm's friendship in five linked drabbles
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Fingon | Findekáno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Fast Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



> Written for Genprompt Bingo round 18, filling the row B1: Rainbow, I1: Steel, N1: Badass, G1: College/University Education, O1: Tornados. 
> 
> Inspired by Grundy's character meme answers to my asking for Fingon, [here](https://grundyscribbling.dreamwidth.org/288648.html?thread=994952#cmt994952).

There were those who considered Celegorm a brute wreaker of woe on creatures of the Enemy and occasionally on those who were not. Someone to have on your side, for he was indeed effective when hunting or stalking or wielding steel, not a friend. Some thought him little more than an animal himself, and Huan either extraordinarily patient, or not as perceptive as one would hope, for a maia. Fingon was not one of those people. Fingon had a healthy respect for his cousin's physical skills, his intelligence (emotional and otherwise), and especially for his tenacity and capacity for friendship. 

Fingon was born in the long gap between Celegorm's begetting and Caranthir's, well before Melkor had been released to bend Feanor's tempestuous feelings into a wind-twist of divisive resentment. Maedhros was attending the Halls of Learning, studying the ruling arts at Finwe's court, and Maglor was far more concerned with music and word-craft than a small and scrubby cousin, even if Fingon was the first cousin-not-brother to arrive. Celegorm was delighted to have someone younger than he looking up to him, and took the responsibility seriously. But not too seriously. Fingon learned much from Celegorm, stillness and tenacity not least. 

It was Celegorm who had shown Fingon that the rainbows that glimmered in the spray thrown up by the waterfall feeding the pool best for swimming were different in Laurelin's Hours than Telperion's. (Fingon had been absurdly pleased to show him, much much later, that the rainbows made by the new Sun were different still.) And it was from Celegorm that he learned the art and advantage of listening more than talking, of appearing less perceptive, less attentive, less thoughtful, less intelligent than one actually was. Let people underestimate you, make (some kinds of) assumptions. It was a useful tool. 

Fingolfin had taught Fingon to respect and properly attend to a horse; Celegorm taught him to converse with them. Celegorm had never once said Fingon was too small (though he was small, and he should use that, not bemoan it) or too young to ride or race, hunt or spar with him. It was a dance, a game, and all of Fingon's energy was an advantage, not a fault, just like Celegorm's was, and even more when one knew how to marshall it, expend it as one wanted to, not let it control one. That was another very useful skill. 

When the fence of steel that was Fingon's shield-companions, herald and banner-bearers fell around him on the field of the Fifth Battle, cut down by flame and shadow, malice and overwhelming force, Celegorm was too far to defend him. But he was not too late to finish what Fingon had well begun (for Gothmog was not unscathed by Fingon's skill and determination, else he would not have needed the aid of another of his kind); Huan accounted for the other. Indeed, he and Huan were swift and fierce enough that, though sore wounded, Fingon did not perish on that field.


End file.
